


Я знаю, кто убил Сёго Макисиму

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana, Erica vagans, Aizawa</p>
    </blockquote>





	Я знаю, кто убил Сёго Макисиму

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana, Erica vagans, Aizawa

На груди у Орьё – чуть повыше левого соска, проступающего сквозь тонкую рубашку, – краснело пятно. И рядом еще несколько, каждое - размером едва ли больше игольного острия. Макисима представил, как за несколько минут до начала занятий она перерезает горло... допустим, Мике. Но даже самая противная отличница перед смертью может доставить немало проблем, поэтому ее держит Мидо. Заламывает ей руки, мокрый от пота, вены вздулись на висках, того и гляди лопнут. Орьё осторожна, на ней – целлофановый халат из лаборатории. Вжик – и кровь неожиданно громко стучит по кафелю душевой. Чхве поторапливает их от двери, такой невозмутимый, будто ждет порцию якитори, а официантка забыла о его заказе. Орьё помогает Мидо упаковать окровавленный труп с выпученными глазами в большую спортивную сумку, поверх него бросает аккуратно снятый халат и бахилы с замшевых туфель. Мидо остается, чтобы горячая вода смыла все следы – и с пола, и с него самого. Второго халата вовремя не нашли, поэтому он... о да, он гол, как Адам, зачинавший Каина с Евой. Мидо впервые в жизни чувствует себя мужчиной, и это всем здесь заметно. Небрежным жестом, подсмотренным в кино, он смахивает со лба пот, и мелкие капли крови с его руки разлетаются в стороны. Орьё посылает ему долгий взгляд, полный невыразимой любви к себе. Капли на ее груди замечает только Чхве, но до занятия остается две с половиной минуты, переодеться она уже не успеет. Значит, знать об этом ей тоже не следует, решает Чхве. Так никто ничего не заподозрит.  
\- Она заболела, - невозмутимо ответила Орьё на вопрос, почему отсутствует Симоцуки. Никто до сих пор ничего не подозревал.  
Кондиционер не спасал от жары, солнце напирало на толстые окна аудитории, прокладывало трассу через парты. Макисима зажмурился, подставив ему левую шеку. Скула до сих пор поднывала, но средство от синяков, посоветованное доктором Караномори, спасло от визуальных последствий. Теперь он сомневался, что ему это нравится. Кровоподтек бы выглядел вызовом. Приглашением на встречу после занятий. С другой стороны, так ему проходу бы не было от предложений помочь. Пусть лучше от них отбивается Когами, или как-нибудь делает вид, что у него вовсе не сломан нос.  
Смартфон на парте дернулся и зажужжал. Западная литература - последнее, что интересовало Чхве на уроке западной литературы. Макисима покосился на экран. «Вашу драку обсуждают в учительской».  
\- Убийство само по себе тоже иллюзия, - читала по памяти Орьё. - Его не существует. Наши понятия о морали создали убийство, и только для нас это слово имеет смысл.  
Макисима убрал руку со смартфоном под парту, чтобы ответить: «Как узнал?». Не успел он ее поднять, как пришло новое сообщение. Все это время Чхве с задней парты внимательно изучал спину Орьё и лицо аспирантки Аоянаги, подменявшей сегодня Касей, и улыбался едва заметно, но самодовольно. «Инсайд».  
\- Откуда вы это взяли? – по тону Аоянаги можно было бы предположить, что Орьё положила ей на стол изрядно подгнившую сколопендру.  
\- Томас Харрис, «Красный дракон». - Орьё хлопнула длинными ресницами, а потом еще раз. На Касей бы это уже не сработало, но Аоянаги еще предстояло познакомиться с их богатым арсеналом.  
Чхве поднял руку, пришла его очередь.  
\- Очень интересный роман, - сказал он, тщательно изображая смущение. – Я тоже читал его недавно. Но кое-что осталось мне неясным. Могу ли я задать вопрос?  
Так их маленькое научно-исследовательское общество загадочных преступлений срывало занятия не первый раз. Вчера на вечеринке у Мидо они поспорили, что справятся без Макисимы, и тот не собирался вмешиваться. Вместо этого, зевнув, он улегся на парту на скрещенные руки. Все равно ближайшее время Аоянаги не будет до него никакого дела. В голове все вертелось это бернсовское, что ли, двустишие: если кто-то звал кого-то сквозь густую рожь... Макисима попытался вспомнить продолжение, но задремал раньше.

* * *

\- Приснится же такое. - Чхве откупорил бутылку с имбирным пивом о край крыши. Пролетев три этажа, смятая крышка звякнула о козырек, подпрыгнула, звякнула еще раз. Макисима обхватил себя руками за плечи, хотя вечер выдался знойно-удушливым. По небу с востока медленно расползалась лиловая туча.  
\- Ты только представь. Я. На балконе. С томиком Шекспира. Цитирую Тита Андроника наизусть. Жила по-зверски, чуждой состраданья, и вызывать не может состраданья.  
\- Там точно состраданья два раза? – недоверчиво переспросил Чхве.  
\- Даже в оригинале.  
\- То есть, ты все-таки цитируешь Тита Андроника наизусть.  
Некоторое время Макисима молча рассматривал носки синих мокасинов.  
\- Ты бы не скормил Орьё собакам, тем более железным, - сказал Чхве. И тут же выпил, как будто произнес тост. Вообще-то на территории академии алкоголь запрещали. Сидеть на крыше, свесив ноги, впрочем, тоже. В прошлый раз у них отобрали за это все, что нашли при себе. Опасную бритву, марку с изображением черной хризантемы, папиросную бумагу, швейцарский нож, карманное издание лимериков и связку ключей, не подходивших ни к одной местной двери.  
Марка на поверку оказалась самой обычной, даже не очень редкой, но ее все равно так и не вернули, поэтому весь последний месяц они искали в учительской следы латентного филателиста. Пока что главным подозреваемым был директор Сенгудзи. Мидо уверял, что сам видел его с альбомом, издалека напоминающим кляссер.  
\- Это еще почему? – спросил Макисима, запоздало вспомнив, что сидит на крыше не один.  
\- А как же твои большие планы?  
Чхве никогда не употреблял слова «трахнуть», и вообще редко сквернословил. В остальном он был не очень-то воспитан, но за это его все равно считали геем. За это и за то, что он ни с кем не дрался. Слишком берег пальцы.  
\- Нет у меня никаких планов. Отвяжись.  
Чхве пожал плечами, отставил бутылку и прилег на локоть, уткнувшись в экран. Он умел становиться незаметным и совсем не умел обижаться. Людей, которые ему не нравились, Чхве просто избегал. Иногда Макисиме казалось, что еще немного – и Чхве начнет сторониться его самого. Компания корейцу была не нужна – по крайней мере, пока у него не отобрали два смартфона, ноутбук и гору хлама, из которой он уже полгода собирал суперкомпьютер, но никак не мог закончить: постоянно требовались новые детали.  
Из-за угла показались трое, рыжего Макисима с трудом, но вспомнил – его недавно сбила машина, прямо перед соревнованиями, на которых все равно никто, кроме Когами, выступить не успел. Ками, Кари… как же его звали? Вторым был очкарик из параллельного класса, сын учителя физкультуры. С ними увлеченно спорила Цунемори из дисциплинарного комитета. Стоило кому-то сейчас поднять голову - и на Макисиму опять началась бы охота, однако он и не подумал шевелиться. Все равно, пока очкарик добежит до крыши, они успеют не только смыться, но и предупредить Мидо о требующемся алиби.  
\- А Когами весь день не видно, - сказал Макисима. Не то чтобы он ожидал ответа, но Чхве мог хотя бы сделать вид, что его услышал.  
Небо над головой стремительно чернело. Птицы в густых кронах платанов затихли. Приближающаяся гроза все сильнее давила на виски, ввинчивалась под кожу - пока еще покалывание было едва заметным, но к ночи придется что-нибудь принять. Или надраться. Макисима уже больше года планировал взять и надраться, но то случай не подворачивался, то повода не было.  
\- Как ты говоришь, ее звали? – ни с того, ни с сего спросил Чхве.  
\- Кого?  
\- Эту нашу одноклассницу, которую расчленила Орьё.  
Макисима все-таки отодвинулся от края. Его немного мутило.  
\- Откуда я знаю, она мне приснилась.  
Не отрываясь от экрана, Чхве нащупал бутылку и отпил от нее немного. Подсвеченное голубоватым лицо выглядело неестественно застывшим, восковым. И еще эти дурацкие красные линзы.  
\- Нет, ты как-то ее назвал в первый раз. Каварадзаки, правильно?  
\- Что-то похожее. Да, наверное так.  
\- Первый иероглиф кава, как река?  
\- Откуда я знаю? – раздраженно повторил Макисима. Ему вдруг иррационально, отчаянно захотелось, чтобы этого разговора никогда не было. Чтобы немедленно пошел ливень. Чтобы Цунемори с очкариком их заметили, вынуждая сбегать по водосточной трубе.  
\- Ее нашли мертвой сегодня, - сказал Чхве. – С перерезанным горлом. В новостях имени не называют, но только что на форуме аноним с айпишником академии сказал, что это он ее обнаружил. В двух кварталах отсюда.  
На макушку Макисимы упала первая капля, тяжелая, как пуля.  
\- Вот, смотри, нашел фото. На год младше нас.  
С экрана на Макисиму смотрело смутно знакомое лицо. По сну или по коридорам - он не признался бы даже под пытками творчеством абсурдистов.  
\- Знаешь, что... К черту филателиста. Напиши всем, собираемся у нас. У нас... есть новое дело.

* * *

История общества загадочных преступлений началась с их знакомства. Точнее, с того, что Мидо украл у Чхве линзы, еще на первом курсе. В ответ Чхве взломал электронный диск Орьё, нашел там серию эротических этюдов с натуры и написал Макисиме письмо, приаттачив один из них. В письме не было ни угроз, ни шантажа, оно состояло из трех слов. Верните линзы, пожалуйста.  
Они едва ли стали друзьями с тех пор, но приятно проводили вместе время, совершая и раскрывая преступления, самым удачным из которых была пропажа вина из кабинета директора, бутылка из-под которого потом нашлась в подсобке у физрука. И еще лжесписывание Сасаямы, конечно, но здесь львиная доля заслуги принадлежала Томе, который выпустился в прошлом году. Его уход стал для общества невосполнимой утратой. У Орье пропал любимый набор кистей, Мидо остался без своих волшебных таблеток, которые стоили ему целое состояние, а Макисима лишился томика Свифта. Только Чхве до сих пор не признавался, на что Тома развел его.

\- Вы уверены, что она точно... убита? – спросила Орьё, кутаясь в халат Макисимы. Она пришла последней, поэтому вымокла хуже всех. Мидо переодеваться отказался, вокруг него на полу уже натекла изрядная лужа.  
Чхве, как обычно, сидел в углу, занимая единственное в комнате кресло.  
\- Перерезанное горло не очень похоже на естественную смерть, - отозвался он.  
Об этом договорились заранее. Чхве провоцирует, Макисима проверяет. Если пятна у Орьё на рубашке оказались не просто так – никакого самообладания ей не хватит. Но пока что больше всех дергался мокрый Мидо, старательно избегая смотреть на ее длинные голые ноги.  
\- Это точно она, Кагами? Я неплохо ее знаю, - продолжала Орьё.  
Ей и выпало звонить родителям Каварадзаки. Трубку никто не снял.  
\- Предлагаю считать жертву установленной, - подытожил Макисима.  
За это выпили по глотку виски – настоящего, шотландского, Мидо успел украсть его из родительского бара по такому случаю. Сигарет он тоже украл, но остальные курить отказались.  
\- Мика с ней дружила, - подумав, сказала Орьё. На ее щеках проступил румянец. Полы халата продолжали разъезжаться, предоставляя все меньше возможностей воображению и все больше – глазам. – Вот почему ее не было сегодня. Что ж, нашего главного свидетеля я беру на себя.  
Головная боль, как и грозовой фронт, обошла Макисиму стороной. Виски сгладило остаток дурного настроения.  
\- Чхве, займешься этим анонимом? – окликнул он, заметив, что тот снова уткнулся в монитор.  
\- Уже занимаюсь, - кивнул Чхве.  
\- Человек видит лишь то, что он замечает, а замечает то, что так или иначе присутствует в его сознании, - многозначительно заметила Орьё, глядя в пустой аквариум между Макисимой и Мидо, на дне которого покоилась компьютерная мышь. Памятник, сооруженный Чхве для того, чтобы им больше никогда не пришло в голову заводить вокруг что-то живое, способное, к примеру, свариться.  
\- То эпилог, то эпиграф, - улыбнулся Макисима. – Верный признак того, что середина отсутствует.  
Орьё как ни в чем не бывало поправила халат в последний миг, в разрезе уже мелькнула округлая грудь.  
\- Просто начало и конец запоминаются лучше всего.  
\- Тогда ты должна знать, зачем женщине ноги.  
\- Глупый вопрос. - Теперь она совсем покраснела. – Чем вы будете заниматься?  
Макисима не был уверен, знак ли это: то ли Орьё его не поняла, то ли наоборот, поняла слишком хорошо. Мидо вызвался последить за разговорами в учительской; не замечая, как пьянеет, он продолжал всем щедро доливать. Но Чхве едва ли притрагивался к стакану, а Макисима слишком долго грел в руке свой. В бутылке еще оставалось больше половины, а Мидо уже храпел в углу. Орьё пришлось уступить кровать. Оказавшись в постели, она накрыла руку Макисимы, который помогал ей туда добраться, своей и пытливо заглянула в глаза. За окном вспышками назойливых камер сверкали молнии.  
\- Поможешь убраться? – спросил Чхве из-за спины. На романтику с таким соседом по комнате рассчитывать особо не приходилось.

* * *

Первое, что он услышал, придя в себя:  
\- … чтобы она не оставляла след, как улитка.  
Это говорил Чхве, он стоял у окна с чашкой чая в руках и выглядел вполне живым. На столе перед Макисимой тоже стоял чай, бесцветный и безвкусный, уже весьма остывший. Снаружи так гремело, что он по-прежнему не понимал, проснулся окончательно или нет. Только что они пили чай и строили планы на завтра. Только что они пили чай и строили планы по захвату Токио.  
\- Полумеры – бич нашего времени, - осторожно ответил Макисима. Язык слушался его с трудом.  
\- Что ни делай, - усмехнулся Чхве, - кончишь как все - на спине, с трубкой в носу, с вопросом, застывшим на холодеющих губах: "И это все?"  
Макисима наконец решился посмотреть ему в лицо. Голова была как голова. Немного растрепанная и слегка расплывающаяся перед глазами.  
\- Это реплика Орьё.  
\- Иди, разбуди ее, если хочешь, - пожал плечами Чхве.  
\- Она мертва.  
\- Что?  
\- Орьё мертва. Ее убили собаки Сенгудзи. Которого убил Когами. Снес ему полголовы. Теперь я помню, это оружие называется доминатор.  
\- Пожалуй, хватит. - Чхве вернулся к столу и закрутил бутылку крышкой. Виски там почему-то оставалось на донышке.  
\- Ты помогал ей убить Кагами, - сказал Макисима ему вслед. Каждое новое слово давалось проще. Даже наоборот, теперь невероятно сложно было не сказать их сразу все.  
\- Я помогал ей убить Кагами, - задумчиво повторил Чхве, это звучало признанием. И объясняло, почему он так быстро нашел ее фотографию. Не можешь скрыть преступления – веди расследование сам. Так тебя точно не заподозрят. Как у Рампо в «Красной комнате».  
\- Теперь я знаю, почему обычно ты не пьешь, - сказал Чхве, пряча бутылку в шкаф.  
Макисима запустил ему в голову книжкой. Чхве попытался поймать ее в воздухе, но слишком резко откинулся назад, ударился о шкаф головой, сверху на него свалилась клавиатура, хрустнула об угол раковины, упала на пол вместе с чашкой. На несколько секунд стало тихо. Даже дождя за окном больше не было слышно.  
\- Вроде не проснулись, - сказал Чхве.  
\- У той тоже была красная обложка, - сказал Макисима.  
\- У той?  
\- У книжки, которой я начал убивать Тому.  
Чхве вернул клавиатуру на место и начал собирать осколки чашки.  
\- У Свифта, что ли? Да, точно. Это изысканная месть.  
\- Я вынул из него мозг. Своими руками.  
\- Да ладно. У него и до тебя были не все дома.  
Впервые в жизни Макисиме захотелось его ударить, но представить себе этого никак не получалось.  
\- Ливень закончился. Пойду, подышу. Вонючим, пыльным, зараженным городом воздухом.  
Неточных цитат Чхве никогда не узнавал. 

* * *

Мир не то чтобы расшатался, но время от времени опасно подрагивал. Воздух липнул к коже, как мокрая рубашка. Лужи на узких дорожках между трехэтажными блоками кампуса высыхали так стремительно, что, опуская ногу в очередную, Макисима опасался, как бы следом за водой не начала испаряться подошва. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, выверенный по центральной линии между рядами плиток. С нее ни в коем случае не следовало сбиваться.  
Сжимая пальцы в кулак, он почти чувствовал между ними жесткие волосы. И что-то жирное, отчего руку хотелось держать подальше от одежды, чтобы ненароком не запачкать.  
Снова шевельнулось знакомое ощущение, что он вот-вот проснется. Из-за поросшего плющом угла последнего в переулке блока донесся то ли скрип, то ли всхлип. Макисима подошел ближе, фонарь над его головой несколько раз мигнул и потух. Где-то здесь в прошлом году они несколько ночей подряд устраивали маскарад, «вход только для сумасшедших», Орьё одолжила Чхве самое длинное платье – оно трещало в плечах и едва ли прикрывало ему лодыжки, но в темноте никто не обращал внимания. Вжившись в роль Гермины, он торжественным шепотом предлагал убить себя, а потом у Томы в руках оказалась бритва и вошла ему под левое ребро – по самую рукоятку.  
Нет, этого не случилось, это Макисима сам вообразил тогда, сжимая бритву в кармане, отчаянно желая оказаться на месте Галлера, но слишком хорошо зная сценарий, чтобы какая-то роль, кроме статического, отрешенного Моцарта ему подошла. Но запомнилась лучше всего с тех пор почему-то именно кровь на белой коже, скрывающая след от зубов, и еще удивленные глаза.  
Дорожка упиралась в стройную, идеально ровную череду жасминовых кустов, за которой вырастал забор, отделявший академию от остального мира. Даже с нескольких шагов железные прутья толщиной в кулак едва ли были видны, теряясь в серебристо-молочном тумане. Там, снаружи, могло скрываться все, что угодно. Динозавры, терминаторы, шестипалые инопланетяне с кисточками на ушах. Протиснувшись сквозь щель между кустами, Макисима лег на траву, раскинув руки. Пальцы правой уперлись в шершавый металл ограды. Наконец-то стало прохладно.  
Следовало обсудить это еще вечером, подумал он. Изобразить убитую жертву, дождаться, пока Мидо поднимет панику среди старшего курса. Написать в предсмертной записке на груди «Ты убил меня», ожидать, кто окажется самым любопытным и не побоится забрать ее первым. Но Мидо мертв, и Чхве мертв, и некому больше поднимать панику. Лишь призраки со мною до конца из тех, кто без души и без лица... нет, это не Бернс, это снова чей-то эпиграф.  
Макисима часто воображал себя последним человеком. В клубе, академии или на земле, это зависело от глубины накатывавшего сплина. Мысленный эксперимент всегда начинался одинаково – с вымарывания лишних связей. Склонения смертесодержащего прилагательного во всех родах. Он мертв, она мертва, они мертвы. Дальше следовали детали – статичные инструменты, уплотняющие новую реальность. Жар от печи крематория, восковая маска, совсем не похожая на лицо матери, искусственные цветы, непременные участники любых похорон, искусственные соболезнования, нисколько не отличимые от цветов, мерный гул ленты, по которой гроб движется мимо застывших людей, не отводить взгляд, подставить нужное лицо. Или отсутствие лица, кровавое месиво на ослепительно-белом кафеле с застывшими запекшимися комками, похожее на клубничное варенье с ягодами. Знакомьтесь, Сёго, это Гу Сон. Ну вот, вы только познакомились, а ты уже на него с ножом.  
\- Я ему голову сверну, - сказал Когами и выдохнул дым – резко, будто кнопку нажали.  
Задумавшись, Макисима не заметил, как они подошли. Две пары ног виднелись сквозь кусты. Одни в грязных ботинках, другие – в лакированных туфельках и носочках по щиколотку.  
\- Не надо так, - раздался голос Цунемори, туфельки сдвинулись ближе к ботинкам. – Что случилось - уже случилось. Надо думать, как нам быть дальше.  
\- Шокирующее убийство школьницы, твою мать. Извини. Но твою ж мать, шокирующее убийство. В двух кварталах от кампуса. Девушка обнаружена с перерезанным горлом. Откуда это все, а?  
Туфельки беспомощно перетаптывались у самого края лужи.  
\- Руководство школы отрицает... полиция не разглашает личность убитой... Здесь нет имени, Когами. Может, это вообще не свяжут с нами!  
На щеку Макисимы упала искра, окурок – приземлился в траву совсем рядом и тут же потух. Ботинки, резко развернувшись, пошли прочь, туфельки зацокали следом.  
\- Когами! – последнее, что оттуда донеслось, дальше слов было уже не разобрать.  
Эту закономерность Макисима давно заметил. Смерть всегда привлекала события, даже воображаемая. Дождавшись, пока шаги стихнут, он поднялся и, наскоро отряхнувшись, выбрался из-за кустов. На место давящей тревожности пришло приятное, покалывающее возбуждение. Макисима коснулся щеки в том месте, где ее обожгла чужая сигарета, и улыбнулся, довольный собой. У дела о настоящем убийстве, как его с легкой руки Чхве окрестили на заседании общества, появились первые настоящие подозреваемые. 

* * *

Подцепленная бритвой тонкая, прозрачная кожица отходила легко. У Макисимы было много личных примет, например – желание непременно сбудется, если томат удастся очистить, не прерываясь. Розовая змейка становилась с каждым кругом все длиннее. В ожидании Мидо они расположились под деревом. Разувшись и положив ботинки под голову, Чхве флегматично жевал яблоко. В ноутбуке села батарея: собираясь на занятия утром, кто-то в суматохе выдернул его из зарядки.  
\- Видел бы ты его вчера, - не отрываясь от томата, сказал Макисима. Его стараниями исполнение желания загрузилось на восемьдесят с лишним процентов.  
\- Когами?  
\- Туман. Пока я лежал там, подумал: вот, мы здесь учимся третий год. Мне некуда возвращаться, тебе тем более. Отец Орьё в коме, она тоже остается на все лето. Если бы не Мидо, что бы мы знали о том, что происходит снаружи? Он приносит оттуда вещи, допустим. На них написано: сделано в Токио, или сделано в Нагое, или сделано в Осаке. Но кто тебе сказал, что их не печатают в подвале академии?  
Чхве скептически покосился на рюкзак Орьё, сама она отошла поговорить с родными по телефону. Никогда не делала этого в присутствии кого-то из них, для нее это было гораздо интимнее, чем раздеться.  
\- Ладно еще презервативы, но сигареты?  
\- ...о том, что там происходит, - продолжал Макисима, сделав вид, что его не расслышал, - ты читаешь в интернете, тогда как кто-нибудь, например наш сосед Тоторо, может в это самое время набирать в заранее подготовленную форму следующую новость. Возможно, там идет война. Возможно, завтра на нас упадет бомба. На них, на город. А мы будем сдавать экзамены и ничего не заметим. Запертые на острове, мы вседневно едим прекрасное мясо и временами утешаемся сладким вином. Пока мы здесь сидим с тобой, у меня такое чувство, что Мидо не придет никогда.  
\- Мы договаривались не вести военных дей... не открывать дел против членов общества без веских причин, забыл?  
От громких звуков Чхве до сих пор иногда вжимал голову в плечи, но уже не залегал ничком у ближайшей стены, как бывало поначалу. Его первое сочинение начиналось словами: «Спасибо глубокоуважаемому японскому правительству за мир, который оно сохраняет», у Макисимы ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы поверить: никакой иронии оно не содержало, и больше двух лет на то, чтобы осознать свою ошибку насчет иронии.  
Кожица томата упала на траву. Теперь у них все должно было получиться как надо.  
Орьё появилась не одна, а с Микой, они остановились в нескольких метрах от их клена, у начала газона. Глаза у Мики были покрасневшие, она без конца вертела телефон в руках, так, что от него отвалился брелок. Обе присели, принялись собирать разлетевшиеся бусины, Орьё гладила ее по спине и тихо, мелодично уговаривала.  
\- Кажется, это было твое правило? Любопытно. - Макисима разрезал томат на четыре ровных дольки. Он был обычным, без особого вкуса или запаха, как и вся остальная еда. Возможно, в среде литераторов на протяжении долгих веков существовал негласный, но обязательный к исполнению кодекс, и начинающий писатель ни за что не издал бы книгу, не упомянув в ней яркого аромата или нежного послевкусия, чего угодно, подкрепляющего массовую иллюзию. Выбора просвещенному человеку не оставили, он превратился в раба шаблона, изо всех сил напрягая мозги, чтобы выдумывать миру вкус.  
С сексом, подозревал Макисима, литераторы сделали то же самое.  
\- С Микой говорили родители Кагами. - Наконец отделавшись от фальшивых соболезнований, Орьё уселась рядом с ними на траву, и начала, как обычно, далеко не с самого начала. Ей нравилось возбуждать интерес.  
\- Когда хоронят? – отозвался Чхве.  
\- Это самое странное. Ей ничего не сказали. Расспрашивали, с кем общалась Кагами, о чем рассказывала, как себя вела.  
\- Не следователям же это делать, - пожал плечами Чхве. Орьё нахмурилась.  
\- Мика говорит, ее телефон отключен, она написала уже несколько десятков сообщений, туда и на почту. Родители, говорит, волновались, но одеты были как обычно. Как будто ее до сих пор не нашли.  
Они перебирали разные версии до самого звонка, Мидо так и не пришел.

* * *

В комнате не было никого, кроме рыбы. И ничего. Ни двухъярусной кровати, ни продавленного кресла, ни плакатов. Похоже, он просто ошибся дверью. Макисима обернулся, чтобы выйти, но наткнулся на голую стену. Такую же, как остальные три.  
\- Комнат без дверей не существует, - сказал он, - следовательно, я сплю.  
Обычно это помогало проснуться, но не в этот раз. Макисима не чувствовал ни подушки, ни портфеля под щекой, как обычно бывало в полудреме. Он заметил, что не дышит все это время.  
Рыба занимала весь аквариум, огромная, с тяжелой чешуей и длинными острыми плавниками. Переливаясь в рассеянном свете, чешуя притягивала взгляд. От нее невозможно было оторваться, синие, зеленые, желтые, красные, оранжевые – каждая пластинка требовала отдельного внимания. Он никогда не выходил отсюда, понял Макисима, это логичным образом вытекало из того, что сюда невозможно было попасть снаружи. Все, что ему осталось – рыба с тысячей тысяч пар разноцветных глаз. Они живо реагировали на его взгляд, пластинки. Каждую следовало дешифровать заново, однако все ключи были ему известны. Он был розеттским камнем и Шампольоном одновременно. Из-под потемневшей, отмирающей чешуи проступала новая, мелкая и гладкая. Рыба являлась высшим смыслом его существования. Он был стеклом, о которое она трется носом, он был кислородом, которым она дышала в воде, он был песчинками, которые шевелят ее усы. Он слышал тысячи тысяч голосов, которыми она разговаривает, когда спит, и еще один, говорящий:  
\- Если считаешь, что пора убраться, делай это сам.  
Моргнув, Макисима увидел компьютерную мышь, присыпанную пеплом. Чхве рылся в ящике с деталями за его спиной.  
\- Как ее звали? – спросил Макисима, осторожно осматриваясь. Комната была как комната.  
\- Кого?  
\- Твою рыбу. Ты как-то ее называл.  
Рыба Чхве его пережила. Или наоборот. В этом заключался главный вопрос, как обычно; просыпаясь, он тратил какое-то время на то, чтобы освоиться в реальности. Отделить ее от воображаемых фактов.  
Чхве оставил ящик в покое и присел на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Ты втыкаешь в стекло уже минут пятнадцать.  
\- Значит, становится хуже?  
\- Не так, как в прошлом году.  
Об этом они договорились еще тогда. Чхве больше не трогал Макисиму, когда тот отключался среди дня. Макисима больше не кричал так, что приходил комендант. Последнее было чревато сеансами у доктора Караномори и таблетками, от которых путалась память.  
\- Так как ее звали? – переспросил он.  
\- Никак. Ее никак не успели назвать, - мягко улыбнулся Чхве. Макисима протянул было руку коснуться его щеки, но, спохватившись, стряхнул несуществующую пыль с длинной каштановой челки. В некоторых снах они с Чхве были гораздо ближе, чем были на самом деле. Ради того, чтобы проверить, что из этого может выйти, он и решил допивать с ним виски вчера, когда остальные уснули, вспомнил Макисима. И понадеялся, что не наговорил слишком много глупостей за то время, которое стерлось из памяти намертво.  
Он поднялся, прошелся по комнате, разминая затекшие суставы. Чем бы ни занимался Чхве – пока вынимал несколько плат из ящика, пока вытаскивал из-под стола корпус, в который стал их закручивать, – звенящая тишина между ними, как огромный шар, продолжала надуваться с каждым лишним выдохом, занимая все больше пространства. Макисима присел над стопкой новых книг в углу и наугад вытянул третью снизу. В руках оказался Стоппард, он уже в четвертый раз попадался Макисиме под руку в схожих обстоятельствах. Орел, орел, орел, орел. Вся его жизнь состояла из нарочитой череды совпадений, первым из которых была генетическая мутация, недостаточно изученная для того, чтобы ее спрогнозировать. Потом этот пожар дома... он до сих пор не знал, отчего так рвануло. В двенадцать лет никто не обязан разбираться в химии, так он инспектору и сказал. На пожелтевших страницах Розенкранц с Гильденстерном подбрасывали в воздух несуществующих мартышек и семьдесят восемь раз сажали их орлом, убеждаясь, что фактор вероятности не работает, а значит, они подвержены действию противоестественных сил.  
\- Как по-твоему, способен ли Когами на убийство? – спросил Макисима, не оборачиваясь. Чхве удивленно хмыкнул. Шар сдулся, как будто и не было ничего.  
\- Это вряд ли. Слишком много разговаривает.  
\- Считаешь, я не способен на убийство?  
\- Ты спросил меня о Когами.  
\- Ты предвзят. Спорим?  
Они уже говорили об этом на балконе, где пахло гнилью, плесенью и медью. Один из этих двух разговоров, согласно здравому смыслу, следовало полагать ненастоящим. Но мог ли Макисима полагаться на собственный здравый смысл, если воспринимал равным образом настоящими и ненастоящими одновременно два взаимоисключающих разговора? Оторвавшись от системного блока, Чхве принес свежего чая.  
\- Во-первых, - загнул палец Макисима, - он положительный герой. А герой характеризуется в первую очередь способностью на поступок.  
\- Разбуди меня. Когда он успел стать положительным?  
\- Иначе положительным героем придется становиться кому-то из нас. А это не входит в наши планы на последний учебный семестр.  
\- Иначе потом, - закончили они хором, - нам не о чем будет вспомнить.  
\- Во-вторых, - продолжил Макисима, отставив чашку на подоконник. - Кровь – это непременная составляющая любого произведения. Литература – продукт совокупления воли к жизни и страха смерти, эрго текст без смерти – мертворожден по определению. И поскольку убийство заложено в нашу природу, положительный герой не может быть лишен способности убивать. Он не обязан воспользоваться ею, безусловно. Но принимая во внимание мои свидетельские показания, об истинности которых я готов поклясться на Шекспире или, чтобы не тянуться за ним, на его производной, - Макисима торжественно возложил руку на потрепанную синюю обложку, - то...  
\- То есть, на Шекспире ты все-таки клясться не готов, – флегматично заметил Чхве.  
\- Протест отклоняется. То – я разоблачу его этим же вечером. Из всей их компании он единственный способен хладнокровно перерезать девушке горло и угрожать расправой подельщику.  
\- Кстати, о подельщике. Я вычислил анонима с форума. Схожу, проведаю попозже.  
\- Ты не вернешься, - хотел сказать Макисима, но слова застряли в пересохшем горле.  
Рыба била хвостом об лед. Кто-то обнимал кого-то во ржи. С треском рушились стены.  
Проснувшись на кровати, он нашел остывший чай у изголовья, два пропущенных вызова от Мидо и текстовое сообщение от Орьё, которое Макисима не стал читать.

* * *

Подъем по лестнице показался ему бесконечным, как будто школьная крыша находилась не на четвертом, а на сорок четвертом, если не восемьдесят восьмом этаже. Макисима никуда не торопился, выверяя каждый шаг. Все на свете, подумал он, могло бы быть совершенно иным, но иметь тот же смысл. Например, в каком-нибудь другом здании какой-нибудь другой Когами преодолевал темный пролет за пролетом, чтобы наконец глотнуть свежего воздуха, откинув люк – и какой-нибудь другой Макисима ждал его наверху, убежденный в неизбежности встречи, ведь кульминацией любого преступления являлось его раскрытие, без срывания покровов убийство теряло всякий человеческий смысл, превращалось в обыденный природный акт, вроде груминга или дефекации.  
Когами дрался, голый по пояс, смятая футболка валялась поодаль. Выбрасывал руку, подныривал под удар воображаемого противника, перекатывался, вставал в нижнюю стойку. Макисима подошел ближе, ожидая, пока дыхание выровняется.  
\- Не впечатляет, - соврал он.  
Когами остановился.  
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы тебя впечатлять, - бросил через плечо, не оборачиваясь.  
Макисима улыбнулся, пока что ему все нравилось. Вот что значит правильно очищенный томат. Он нащупал бритву в кармане и представил, как живописно смотрелись бы порезы на загорелой, накачанной спине.  
\- Я видел, как ты куришь, когда подходил. А значит, ты видел меня.  
\- Никого я не видел.  
\- Мне бы такое зрение, не видеть никого.  
\- Видеть никого в оригинале.  
\- Ты видел никого, а говоришь, что никого не видел – и снова врешь... - нараспев прочитал Макисима, игра в псевдоцитаты нравилась ему едва ли не больше жонглирования оригинальными. Еще больше ему нравилось ставить точку, как сейчас – подловив Когами на том, что тот наклонился за футболкой.  
\- Я знаю, кто убил Кагами Каварадзаки.  
От брошенной в лицо футболки Макисима еще успел увернуться, но удар кулаком пришелся по предплечью, едва не выбив бритву из руки. Отскочив, он раскрыл ее.  
\- Ты вконец ебанулся, что ли? Со своим. Сраным. Обществом.  
На каждое слово – приходился выпад, от которого Макисима легко уходил.  
\- Отстаньте от нее, вашу мать!  
Они кружились под полной, зияющей из прорехи в низких тяжелых облаках луной. От Когами пахло потом и дымом. Воздух был жарким и плотным, как в охваченном пламенем здании, из которого нет никакого выхода, и некому даже звонить.  
\- Хватит, понял меня? Она тебе не игрушка!  
На секунду ему показалось, что кроме него здесь больше никого нет.  
Что он одновременно и он, и Когами, с бессильной яростью пытающийся наверстать утраченный шанс разбить ему лицо, и крыша, с края которой он только что едва не свалился, неудачно оступившись, и лезвие, взрезавшее воздух в сантиметре от чужой кожи.  
Потом - то ли Макисима выронил бритву, то ли Когами удалось ее выбить, они сцепились, совсем как позавчера, покатились кубарем по пыльному бетону, остановились - только надежно обездвижив друг друга. Все это было как во сне, от которого еще немного, и он вот-вот проснулся бы, если бы не прислушивался к чужим ругательствам так сильно, не пытался спорить в ответ.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - тихо сказал Макисима, когда ничего другого в арсенале больше не осталось, а вывернутый плечевой сустав вот-вот рисковал треснуть. – Я знаю, что ты убийца.  
\- Псих, - сдавленно донеслось сверху. – Отпусти, отведу. Сам увидишь.  
Возможно, Чхве был прав, подумал он.  
Искушение сжать пальцы сильнее и вырвать чужой кадык потом можно будет вообразить в самых сочных красках, это рано или поздно позволит забыть о том, что на деле они просто не захотели сжиматься дальше, и все тут.

* * *

Это была самая удивительная вечерняя прогулка на его памяти. Ветер крепчал, тучи мчались по небу, как бешеные овцы к обрыву. Деревья яростно шептались. Когами шел впереди, решительно, не оглядываясь, как на смертную казнь.  
\- Тебе бы пошла роль палача, - сказал Макисима. – Никогда не думал, что я кому-то это скажу.  
Немногие встретившиеся им по дороге к кампусу люди предусмотрительно отступали в сторону и делали вид, что заняты своими делами.  
\- Никогда не думал, что я кому-то это скажу, - хмуро процедил Когами, в пальцах он всю дорогу вертел сигарету, школьные правила были ему не писаны, - но знаешь, я рад, что Кагари это сделал. Что вашего придурка отсюда увезли. Всех вас скоро отсюда увезут. Одного за другим. Общественно опасных психов.  
\- Вершить справедливость чужими руками – все равно что есть кем-то переваренный ужин, - устало отозвался Макисима. Пульсирующая боль от плеча скатывалась вниз по руке, заставляла кисть подрагивать. Ныли ребра слева и ссадина на колене, а рубашке не хватало пары пуговиц. Но рассеченной брови Когами это все, конечно, стоило. – Что, говоришь, сделал твой Кагари?  
Первый чужой взгляд за все это время обжег его не по-хорошему, раздраженный и неловкий одновременно, почти извиняющийся.  
\- Стукнул на вылазки Мидо вчера.  
Макисима замедлил шаг, они уже почти поравнялись с нужным блоком, а это следовало обдумать.  
\- Нам запрещено выходить отсюда, - сказал он.  
Не то чтобы Макисима не знал этого раньше. Возможно, просто не позволял себе думать об этом слишком часто. Присев на одно колено, он зачерпнул горсть гравия, которым был присыпан край газона, и позволил мелким камешкам течь сквозь пальцы, это придавало хоть какой-то материальности всему, что его окружало.  
\- Академия изолирована, - повторил Макисима. – Как центр реабилитации.  
Когами стоял над ним, засунув руки в карманы. Вид у него был немного потерянный.  
\- Нет, совсем не так. Был я в центре реабилитации. Отсюда еще можно сбежать, если захочешь, а оттуда уже никуда не денешься. Мозги там выжигают к чертовой матери.  
\- Заметно.  
\- Да пошел ты.  
Камешки сыпались. И сыпались. И сыпались. Когда они закончились, Макисима зачерпнул новую горсть.  
\- Я только что выдумал центр реабилитации. Его не существует.  
\- Главное, никому об этом не рассказывай, - хмыкнул Когами. - Особенно доктору Караномори.  
Неловкое мгновение малодушно захотелось остановить. Телефон в кармане беззвучно звонил, но Макисиме не было до него дела.  
\- Жанр меняется, - тихо сказал он. - Как ты можешь этого не чувствовать?  
\- Умеешь же ты все испортить, - натянуто усмехнулся Когами, присев рядом на корточки, растрепанный и злой, оттого неудержимо притягательный. – Стоило подумать, что в тебе есть хоть что-то человеческое. Здесь у каждого свои проблемы, даже у придурка Мидо были свои проблемы, даже у этого чокнутого корейца, один ты ходишь и выделываешься как ни в чем не бывало, весь насквозь фальшивый.  
В дом они зашли молча, обиженные друг на друга.

* * *

Комната Акане походила на прическу Акане, настолько ровную, аккуратно уложенную, что, закрыв глаза, невозможно было вспомнить ее форму. Или на одежду Акане – пастельную, неизменно приличную, умеренно подчеркивающую все ее достоинства. На стене над двумя креслами висела картина с водопадом. Или с натюрмортом. Или с двумя лошадьми у водопоя. Макисима всего несколько минут сидел к ней спиной, но ничего, кроме примерного сочетания цветов – зеленого, лазурного и песочного с коричневым, – в памяти не осталось. Когами смотрел прямо перед собой, как будто соседнее кресло пустовало. Акане разливала чай по крошечным фарфоровым чашкам.  
\- Хорошо, что вы зашли. Кагари уже давно следует кому-то сменить. К тому же, теперь мы точно знаем, что Макисима к этим сообщениям отношения не имеет.  
\- Ни черта мы точно не знаем, - процедил Когами. Его голосом можно было разрезать чашки, клетчатые тканевые салфетки, сахарницу и пластиковую столешницу.  
Мягкий свет торшера размывал все контуры до сих пор стройной версии преступления. Его соучастники не могли вести себя так спокойно. В комнате по соседству, утверждала Акане, спала настоящая живая Каварадзаки, жертва несостоявшегося преступления, она же - несостоявшаяся преступница. Вчера утром – пока остальные были на уроках – она попыталась перерезать себе вены, но сделала это довольно бестолково, к тому же Когами вовремя успел. Теперь они караулили ее по очереди. Говорить с родителями Кагами боялась, поэтому и скрывалась в комнате у Кагари, у которого не было соседа.  
\- Тогда откуда, по-вашему, об этом знает пресса? – задумчиво поинтересовался Макисима, рассматривая осадок в светлой мутноватой жидкости. Пресный липовый чай как нельзя лучше подходил – этим чашкам, этой комнате, этой деликатной осторожности во взгляде Акане.  
Она вздрогнула.  
\- Какая пресса? Откуда?  
\- Да при чем тут пресса. - Когами схватил чашку, выпил чай в три глотка и отставил ее на стол. – Какой-то мудак анонимно растрепал об этом на форуме, преподавателям донесли, начался идиотский переполох. Конец сюжета.  
\- Извини нас, пожалуйста. - Акане вымученно улыбнулась и впервые посмотрела Макисиме в глаза, однако тут же потупилась. - Мы действительно решили, что это сделали вы. Просто, понимаешь, очень... было похоже. Мы ни с кем об этом еще не говорили, не волнуйся! Прости еще раз, все это ужасно неприятно.  
С каждым ее словом воздуха в комнате становилось ощутимо меньше. Меньшей как будто становилась и сама комната – душная, накаляющаяся, похожая на абажур глазами бабочки, зажатой между ним и лампой дневного света. Где-то в другом измерении по жести подоконника стучали капли дождя. На свои руки, по-прежнему каким-то образом удерживающие чашку, Макисима старательно не смотрел, они рисковали превратиться в серо-зеленые членистые лапки или вовсе пропасть, стоило обратить на них внимание, метаморфозы неизбежно касались всего, к чему он до сих пор прислушивался или присматривался.  
\- Мидасу, однако, повезло больше, - тихо сказал Макисима просто для того, чтобы проверить, как звучит собственный голос. Мидо, выходит, звонил ему днем просить о помощи. Можно было бы даже сделать вид, что – увидев пропущенный вызов – он этого не понял. Пока они с Чхве обсуждали героев, то ли во сне, то ли наяву, несколько заботливых, но непреклонных санитаров загнали Мидо в угол между учительской и кабинетом директора, один из них протянул руку с инъектором, Мидо укусил его – он всегда кусался, когда оказывался в углу, – и это помогло ему выиграть несколько минут. Он бежал по лестнице на третий этаж и набирал номер на ходу, ведь у друзей – в такое время всегда приятнее считать, что у тебя есть друзья, – всегда найдется запасной план. Спрятавшись под лестницей, ведущей на крышу, Мидо ждал ответа, но никто не перезвонил. Санитары больше не церемонились. Игла вошла в плечо, но он сопротивлялся до последнего, хотя с виду едва ли подавал признаки жизни, только руки и ноги иногда подергивались конвульсивно, когда, привязанного к носилкам, его закрывали в машине неотложной помощи.  
\- Бери печенье, - предложила Акане. – Бабушка вчера передала. Вкусное.  
Это походило на неловкую взятку в аду. Съешь кусочек, чтобы навсегда потерять возможность выйти наружу. Съешь – и тебе придется подружиться с его обитателями. Выслушать их истории, рассказать свою. Повиниться в грехах, простить чужие. Поговорить о погоде, временах, нравах, перебрать любимые книги, пообещать ни с кем не делиться местными секретами и слово за слово забыть всех, с кем можно было ими делиться.  
\- Спорим, она мертва? – улыбнулся Макисима.  
\- Кто? – переспросила Акане, сглотнув.  
\- Что? – подался вперед Когами, как будто впервые обнаружив его рядом.  
\- Иди и проверь, - сказал Макисима, кивнув на входную дверь.  
Сам он собирался оставаться в кресле до конца, но, конечно, не смог удержаться и пошел следом. Когами барабанил в дверь, никто не отвечал. Акане оттеснила его осторожно и открыла ее своим, запасным ключом.  
В комнате никого не было.  
Каварадзаки лежала в ванной, бледная и некрасивая, с посиневшими губами. Рыжие влажные волосы змеились вокруг головы. На зеркале, похоже, было что-то написано – пока оно еще было запотевшим, но сейчас уже ничего, кроме одной горизонтальной черты, не удавалось разобрать. Несколько пустых блистеров из-под таблеток валялись на полу. Пользуясь общим смятением – они все еще пытались то ли привести труп в чувство, то ли прикрыть наготу полотенцем, – Макисима поднял один, откуда она не успела или не смогла выдавить последнюю капсулу. Красно-синюю. Конечно, он хорошо их знал.  
\- Я тебя убью, тварь! – орал Когами, заплаканная Акане, едва удерживая его, просила Макисиму уйти и позвать кого-то, снаружи зашла соседка и тоже стала кричать.  
Или он выдумал это все, выпрыгнув из окна первого этажа прямо на мокрую землю, поскользнувшись, подвернув ногу и перепачкавшись так, что всю дорогу, пока его вели к доктору Караномори, сперва на асфальте, потом на школьном полу оставались комки грязи, словно от зомби, выбравшегося поужинать из могилы.

* * *

\- Большинство ребят здесь страдают от собственной агрессии. Мы стараемся помочь им, как можем. Кто-то направляет агрессию на других. Кто-то на себя. Но это не твой случай, верно?  
Мягкий, успокоительный, теплый, словно подушка, голос доктора Караномори, как непременно написал бы здесь Кизи, не вязался с твердым фаянсовым лицом. Холодные наманикюренные пальцы то и дело касались лодыжки Макисимы, накладывая эластичный бинт. Каждый раз от этого невольного соприкосновения по телу пробегала легкая дрожь. Доказывавшая, насколько мало Макисима здесь владеет собой. Насколько мало контроля доктор Караномори ему оставила.  
\- Твоя проблема – в твоих фантазиях. Ими ты защищаешься. Ими ты ранишь других. Сейчас ты утверждаешь, что ничего не знал о том, откуда прописанный тебе препарат оказался в комнате у Кагари Сюсея, которого, кстати говоря, до сих пор не нашли.  
Плотные жалюзи на окнах и рассеянный голубой свет вмонтированных в потолок галогеновых ламп не позволяли понять: рассвело ли, или все еще глубокая ночь. Посторонние звуки сюда не долетали. Мебели в палате стояло немного: кушетка, на которой сидел Макисима, монитор и кресло для врача, отгороженные непробиваемым прозрачным пластиком. Душ, вмонтированный в потолок, в углу и слив для воды внизу – вот и весь декор мягких розоватых, как кожа, очищенная от верхних слоев, стен. Таких палат в медицинском отделении было немного. Тех, кто рисковал залежаться надолго, – увозили в закрытой машине. Как Мидо.  
До чего же глупо бы, подумал Макисима, было с ней воевать. В таком поражении не виделось никакого геройства, такая победа казалась статистически невозможной.  
\- Я знаю, кто убил Кагами Каварадзаки, - улыбнулся он, решив использовать не очень-то сработавший вечером подход.  
\- И сейчас, конечно же, окажется, что никакого отношения к этому ты не имеешь? – закрепив бинт, доктор Караномори осталась сидеть у него в ногах, скрестив на груди руки. Третья пуговица белого халата, в остальном просторного, вот-вот рисковала оторваться от напряжения, облегающая юбка была еще короче халата. С ней мечтал переспать каждый второй посетитель медицинского кабинета, остальные врали, что не думают о сексе. Золотые кудри были собраны в небрежный узел и заколоты ручкой.  
Макисима прикрыл глаза. Сдаваться было бы еще глупее, чем воевать.  
\- Впервые я услышал о ней на крыше, от Чхве, - медленно начал он, еще не до конца уверенный, чем собирается закончить. Пока что самым удобным козлом отпущения выглядел Кагари.  
\- От кого? – изогнула бровь доктор Караномори, ослепительно красные ногти нетерпеливо постукивали по обтянутому белой тканью предплечью.  
\- От своего соседа, - повторил Макисима, - Чхве Гу Сона.  
Ногти задержались у кармана, вытащить электронную сигарету. Взлетели к лицу, слились на секунду с губами того же сочного цвета. От звука, с которым она втянула пар, Макисиме стало окончательно не по себе.  
\- От какого соседа, Сёго?  
\- От Чхве Гу Сона, - повторил Макисима, его намертво прилипшая к лицу улыбка стала предательски крошиться в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- То есть, в комнате с тобой живет Чхве Гу Сон. - Выдохнув пар, она участливо кивнула.  
\- Студент второго курса Чхве Гу Сон. Мы посещаем одни и те же занятия. Он всегда сидит на задней парте. Мы ходим в столовую. У нас достаточно общих друзей. Он учится здесь.  
С каждым собственным словом он верил себе все меньше. Его прошиб холодный пот, спина чесалась и ломила, как будто крылья – уродливые, тонкие – вот-вот рисковали прорезаться из-под кожи и завершить наконец всю эту комедию положений.  
\- Выходит, это Чхве Гу Сон регулярно собирает в твоей комнате студентов в запрещенное время? Это от него там осталась пустая бутылка виски? И эта техника, непонятно каким образом оказавшаяся на территории академии, – она тоже, выходит, принадлежит твоему соседу Чхве?  
\- И рыба, - Макисима не смог сдержать нервного смешка. – То есть мышка. Неужели я способен, по-вашему, держать мышку в аквариуме, доктор Караномори?  
Она снова затянулась паром. Между тонких бровей залегла глубокая морщина. Перед тем, как выдохнуть, она поднялась. Отошла к стене, вернулась обратно. Каблуки глухо стучали по линолеуму.  
\- С тобой бывает непросто, - сказала она наконец. – И что же, по-твоему, сделал твой сосед Чхве?  
Он умер, едва не ответил Макисима. Его голову разорвало на части его идиотское упрямство. Или чье-то идиотское желание узнать, как будет жить без него. Страх привязаться слишком сильно к чему-то ненаписанному, а значит – непредсказуемому. Отвечать так было слишком неприятно, а поскольку стало все равно, как ей отвечать, – можно было перевернуть монету, сделав вид, что выпал не орел, и говорить другую правду.  
\- Когда мы сидели на крыше, я рассказал ему, что видел во сне убитую школьницу. Из А-класса. Кагами Каварадзаки. Потом он какое-то время возился с ноутбуком. Внизу Акане распекала Кагари. Тогда я думал, Чхве просто сумел разобрать слова, я думал, это Кагари – из их компании – анонимно рассказал на форуме о том, что она покончила с собой. Как я теперь понимаю, это Чхве оставил сообщение на форуме, а о том, что кроме него было еще сообщение в новостях – сказал мне на словах, уверенный, что я не стану проверять. Никто из нас не стал этого проверять. Я думаю, это Чхве убедил Кагари нажаловаться на Мидо. Он точно знал, что тот будет шпионить за учителями, если задумал все это заранее. Вероятно, это Кагари рассказал Чхве о том, что Каварадзаки прячется у него. И тогда Чхве подбросил ей мои капсулы, а Кагари под любым предлогом вызвал погулять, - у него уже давно пересохло в горле, но слова катились одно за другим, и не было никакой возможности остановиться, никакого желания. - Я думаю, они уже какое-то время тайно дружат. Ничего об этом не знал до сих пор. Я думаю, сегодня что-то случится с Орьё. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что все это направлено на разрушение научно-исследовательского общества загадочных преступлений. Но я не знаю, с какой целью это делаю, раз вы утверждаете, что все это делаю я. Возможно, мне просто скучно, доктор Караномори. Или, как выражается мой дорогой друг Когами, я просто хожу и выделываюсь как ни в чем не бывало... постойте!  
В руках доктор Караномори уже давно вертела не сигарету, а телефон. Она отошла в свой пластиковый загончик для наблюдений, набирая номер еще по дороге.  
\- Когами там говорил и о Чхве тоже, - прошептал Макисима ей вслед. - Этого мне незачем было выдумывать...  
Дверь не закрылась до конца, звуки долетали до него, глухие и невнятные. Немедленно… опасен… Чхве Гу Сон… транквилизаторы… сообщите. Все это так походило на сон, что больше не было страшно – тихо подниматься, прикусив губу от боли, приближаться к доктору Караномори шаг за шагом, она чего-то ожидала у стола, по-прежнему прижимая к уху телефон, хватать ее за горло, душить и бить об стул головой, до тех пор, пока сзади не начали бить шокером и колоть одновременно, заставляя разжимать руки на чужом горле, ее спасла чертова прическа, во сне – или наяву – там, в самолете – получилось гораздо удачнее.

* * *

Красного цвета не существует.  
Красный – это диапазон 484-405 терагерц.  
В нем помещается двести восемьдесят пять различимых человеческим глазом цветов.  
Их еще называют оттенками. Способность безошибочно распознавать оттенки не является необходимой для восьмидесяти шести с половиной процентов профессий.  
Дети Эдуарда - FFE5E5, бледная кожа заточенных в Тауэре принцев на полотне Делароша. Ей неловко, это на грани. Бедро взволнованной нимфы бледнее бедра испуганной, потому что испуганная – убегает от сатира и смущается сильнее. Ему страшно, это в пределах нормы. Красный университет Бостона глуше транспортного красного. Он стесняется, рекомендовано немедленное вмешательство. Куропаткины глаза темнее маркизы Помпадур. Он злится, ничего особенного. Жженая умбра грязнее японского клена. Прицельтесь аккуратно, ликвидируйте цель.  
\- На капельнице ты долго не протянешь, - покачал головой Чхве.  
Макисима с трудом различал, где заканчивается его темный, сгорбленный силуэт, сидящий на подоконнике, и начинается стена. Все было иудина дерева, сольферино, пюсово, карминово, решения следовали одно за другим, он только что отправил гражданина с идентификатором 456-84387-34 под постоянное наблюдение, возможно, там они познакомятся с Мидо или нет, Мидо же мертв, или нет…  
Теплая рука коснулась лба.  
Макисима замолчал и какое-то время слушал, как он дышит. Или как они оба дышат, если верить своей слуховой галлюцинации, с которой не справились даже нейролептики. Или не существует никаких нейролептиков, потому что никто не станет в здравом уме применять нейролептики к одной двухсотой механизма, распоряжающегося многомилионным населением.  
\- Лучше еще помолчи, - сказал Чхве.  
Воображаемые друзья не выдергивают капельницы, когда ты сам не в состоянии этого сделать, зато воображаемых друзей невозможно нечаянно предать. Макисима до сих пор не чувствовал под собой постели, не чувствовал тела – только там, где его касался Чхве, теперь еще правую руку, но одного лба и правой руки было маловато, чтобы поверить в то, что он не является куском жира в питательном растворе, точнее, что вокруг куска жира в питательном растворе по-прежнему находится живая голова.  
\- И все-таки попробуй не разговаривать, - терпеливо попросил Чхве. Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза его было по-прежнему плохо видно, но алого, охрового, маренового, лилового, пурпурного становилось все меньше, они таяли как мокрый снег, касаясь кожи, все эти нечеловеческие решения, которые он только что принимал. Или до сих пор продолжал принимать.  
\- Если ты сейчас не принимаешь решений, то решения сейчас принимаешь не ты, - пожал плечами Чхве. Макисима попробовал приподняться на локте, но едва смог пошевелить пальцами.  
\- Тебе не следует здесь находиться. Они тебя ищут.  
\- Именно поэтому я здесь нахожусь. Там они меня ищут.  
\- Я тебя сдал, - сказал Макисима, и ему сразу стало яснее. Эта правда объединяла сон с другим сном, она уже претендовала на объективную реальность.  
\- Я тебя подставил, - улыбнулся Чхве. – Бывает.  
\- Я знаю, зачем ты меня подставил. - Макисима накрыл ладонью чужую, обветренную, шершавую. Ее захотелось почувствовать щекой, но такие формулировки сейчас плохо давались. – Я знаю, что ты мертв. Я тебя выдумал, точнее перенес сюда. Как и остальных. Это – моя попытка не сойти с ума. Не превратиться в машину, иногда довольно фальшиво притворяющуюся человеком.  
Чхве помолчал, прислушиваясь к чему-то снаружи.  
\- Самомнения тебе всегда было не занимать.  
\- Это нелогично, - поморщился Макисима. Он же все понял перед тем, как отключиться, его держало сразу рук семь, огромное многоклешневое чудовище, совсем не страшное, просто противное, хотя противное и означает страшное, это частотный переход светло-вишневого в терракотовый, естественный животный рефлекс – отстраняться от опасного, отходить, бежать, спасать жизнь.  
\- Я не уверен, что хорошо тебя понимаю сейчас.  
\- Это колесо. Эта академия. Эта якобы-реальность. Колесо, в котором увлеченно бегает белка.  
\- Что-то вроде сансары?  
\- Моя личная микросансара. Уничтожив меня физически, они используют ресурсы моего мозга, но убить личность при этом не представляется возможным, поскольку это, я так думаю, сделает мозг непригодным для дальнейшего использования, поэтому, заизолированная, в игрушечном мире, она продолжает существовать и делать вид, что живет.  
\- Ты уверен, что там всего двести мозгов? А не двести, скажем, тысяч? Двести миллионов?  
\- Ты единственный, кто выбивается из этого колеса. Кто выбивает из колеса меня. Ты ломаешь колесо. Ты – мое персонализированное желание найти отсюда выход. Вирус, который я умудрился пронести с собой незамеченным на идеально отлаженный сервер.  
Чхве тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Давай ты лучше снова будешь говорить о вещах, в которых хоть что-то понимаешь.  
\- Он ищет сюда дорогу, я знаю. Он ищет меня прямо сейчас. Помоги ему, если можешь. Пока они снова не закрутили мне мозги.  
В палате снова стало тихо.  
Чхве поднялся и отошел к окну, снова слившись с фалунской темнотой.  
\- Это твой выбор, - в тихом голосе сквозила плохо скрываемая досада. – Я не стану тебе мешать. 

* * *

Описание преступления в закрытой комнате впервые обнаружили у Геродота, там египетский фараон нашел поутру труп вора в герметичной, как ему казалось, сокровищнице. Для совершения преступления требовались по меньшей мере двое: построивший закрытую комнату и убийца. У Геродота жертва сама просила о смерти, поскольку боялась за жизнь брата – строителя, воровавшего драгоценности из фараонской сокровищницы вместе с ним. Брат отрубил ему голову и унес ее домой, обезглавленное тело в ловушке свидетельствовало о чем угодно, кроме человеческого вмешательства. Идеальный древнегреческий детектив. Прислушиваясь к тому, как скрипит дверь, Макисима чувствовал себя тем самым вором, застрявшим в ловушке, у которого не осталось другого выбора, кроме как – просить об усекновении головы у родного брата. Он не слышал, как открывалось окно. Чхве, должно быть, до сих пор скрывался где-то здесь.  
Из-под его головы осторожно, почти нежно, стали вынимать подушку, но улыбнуться Макисима позволил себе только тогда, когда ткань плотно накрыла лицо. В эту секунду он снова почувствовал себя живым и пожалел, что не успел сказать что-то вроде: ну давай, вождь, не подведи. Давление становилось все сильнее, воздуха начало не хватать. История заканчивалась так, как он этого хотел.  
Синья Когами уничтожал Сёго Макисиму, выполняя свое сюжетное предназначение.  
И какая в том забота, если у межи убивал кого-то кто-то вечером во ржи. Нет, вовсе нет, в овсе. В прошлый раз это было в овсе, этюд в палисандрово-карминовых тонах, раскинутые руки, ложная беспомощность, боль в межреберье, звенящая пустота внутри. Давай же, заканчивай с этим поскорее. В позапрошлый… был ли позапрошлый? С чего он взял, что прошлый – был настоящим?  
Макисима попытался выбраться из-под подушки, но давление стало только сильнее, он не мог пошевелиться под весом опустившегося сверху чужого тела, намертво прижавшего подушку к лицу, а руки – к постели. Это было неправильно, то, что сейчас происходило. Что он сказал тогда, в прошлый раз? Найдешь ли ты, кем меня заменить – дурацкая фраза из позднего Мураками, они стояли там по колено в мусоре на свалке, два последних робота на вымершей земле, в эпилоге оставшийся – первым делом начал искать новые детали, забирая части от выключившегося старого. Макисима попробовал кричать, но не смог издать ни звука. Мысли путались, обрывочные, пустые. Это не мой выбор. Я не хочу перезагружаться. Я хочу знать дальше. Я не могу.  
Подушка больше не весила ничего. Что-то шумело снаружи. Что-то шумело внутри. Ткань была мокрой – от его слюны и, кажется, слез.  
Голосов снаружи было слишком много, они сталкивали в шарлахово-фиалковую пустоту, он цеплялся – за постель, за руки, за края кушетки, пока мог, и дышал, дышал, дышал до тех пор, пока, под писк аппаратуры и чей-то возглас, не прекратил.

* * *

Слова выныривают из глубины, тяжелые снулые рыбы, которых забыли покормить.  
\- …играете человеческими жизнями… играете на человеческие жизни… как будто считаете себя богом  
Бьют хвостом о тонкий лед, отчего тот идет трещинами, тычутся лбами в хрустящую корку, стирая последнюю границу.  
\- …не нужно недооценивать людей  
Всплывают, обессиленные, кверху брюхом, посреди осколков талого льда. Бесцветные, в бесцветной мутной воде.  
\- …он не откажется. От роли бога трудно отказаться  
В них, как и в людях, обработанных сенсорными линзами, пропущенных через толстые кабели, не осталось ничего живого.  
\- …не общество определяет будущее людей, а люди определяют будущее общества  
Что-то из этого звучало раньше, что-то звучало прямо сейчас, все это звучало одновременно, но какая нам забота, если у межи...  
Макисима открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился, беспощадно яркое солнце светило прямо в лицо. Справа над ухом шелестела клавиатура. Под головой он нащупал рюкзак. Школьный... или нет.  
\- Не понимаю, зачем они оставили нас в живых, - сказал он.  
\- Похоже, решили, что это им еще пригодится, - равнодушно отозвался Чхве. - Или просто не нашли.  
То в одном, то в другом месте сквозь нагретый бетон пробивались упрямые зеленые сорняки. Один даже выпустил мелкий фиолетовый цветок. Макисима медленно сел, растирая виски. Школа выглядела заброшенной, хотя люди оставили ее несколько дней назад. Ее угрожали взорвать. Такая простая шутка, что додуматься до нее мог только кореец.  
Кого-то из студентов увезли, то ли слышал, то ли знал Макисима. Кто-то сбежал сам, кто-то потом вернулся. Все это время он провел в бреду на чердаке: Чхве вытащил его из палаты, когда началась паника.  
Припасенная им еда подходила к концу. Следовало решать, чем теперь заняться. Возвращаться в ту, другую реальность, Макисима пока не собирался. На минус двадцатом этаже ли башни министерства благосостояния, в центральном ли отсеке космического корабля "Ненадежный свидетель" или еще где-нибудь мультимозг задраивал прорехи, снаружи и внутри. Лед нарастал заново, скрипя новой корочкой, скрывая зияющие черные дыры.  
Часть его мозга принимала в этом непосредственное участие, поэтому спать Макисиме в последние дни не нравилось.  
\- Принцип отбора один к трем. Их осталось чуть больше сотни, включая тех, кто был снаружи. Все равно, что вырезать каждого первенца. Кто принимал решение о том, отключать ли в моей колбе подачу кислорода? Я или нет?  
\- Кто бы ни принимал решения, ты не мог принимать решения, если не знаешь об этом, - напомнил Чхве, предсказуемо флегматично переживший информацию о том, что он продукт чужого сознания, стремящегося к сохранению собственной целостности. Гораздо больше его опечалила конфискация суперкомпьютера, собранного, как теперь выяснилось, на девяносто девять целых и девяносто девять десятых в периоде процента.  
\- Человеческие решения зачастую – всего лишь следствие подчинения обычаям, чувству долга или давлению. - Макисима поднялся на ноги и подошел к краю крыши. Небо - чистое, безоблачное, казалось нарисованным слишком небрежно, воздух плавился и подрагивал, как голограмма от прикосновения. - Фромм многое знал о людях, и мало что - о машинах принятия решений.  
\- Если они состоят из людей, они ничем не отличаются от людей. - Чхве захлопнул крышку ноутбука и достал пиво из большого военного рюкзака.  
\- Ты только что сам сказал, что я не принимаю решения, - возразил Макисима. Он по-прежнему напряженно всматривался вдаль. В окна пустых классов, в густые сплетения кустов, в выступы на соседних, более низких крышах. Пару раз показалось, что он видит кого-то, но стоило моргнуть, и уверенность пропадала.  
Крышка от бутылки врезалась точно в затылок. Такого он от Чхве не ожидал. Затылок по-настоящему болел, до выступивших на глазах слез.  
\- Подбрось свою монетку уже и успокойся, - сказал Чхве.  
Порывшись в кармане, Макисима вытащил ржавый доллар с абрисом статуи Свободы и дырочкой, проделанной для шнурка.  
Подбрасывая его, передумал в последний момент, размахнулся - и со всей силы зашвырнул монету куда-то в жасминовые кусты.  
\- Я хочу есть. И найти его. Нам всем наконец надо сесть и поговорить.


End file.
